


Florida? Florida. (Luke Castellan x Reader)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Percy Jackson Reader Inserts [34]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cruise Ships, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: (Y/N) ran away with Luke. This is part of their story.





	1. Part 1

        So, admittedly running away from the camp that has kept you alive from the past (almost) 10 years of your life. But, come on. Luke can be very persuasive. Maybe you weren’t 100% on board with his whole ‘overthrow Olympus’ plan, but you did understand where he was coming from. Plus, the whole living on a cruise ship was a selling factor.

        Now here you are, sitting on a (very comfortable) couch in Luke’s “study” if it could be called that. You were sipping some (non-alcoholic) drink that Luke had made that the bar in the room. Luke himself was pacing back and forth in front of a large table with a map on it. He was trying to figure out the best place to dock the ship. Currently, you guys were off the coast of Virginia, but that was too close to New York for Luke's comfort. 

        Luke stopped pacing and leaned over the table. From where you were sitting you could see the numerous red marks that indicated places that were not sufficient to dock. So far anything within a three-state distance for New York had a big X across it. Also, a majority of the West coast was crossed off (something about Ramen? Colon? Stolen? whatever). At this point in time, the only place you could go is the Gulf of Mexico. The question is where.

        You stood up and set your drink on the table in front of the couch. You placed a hand on Luke's shoulder and he gave you a strained smile. 

        "Luke, you're over thinking this," you said to your stressing boyfriend. 

        "Yeah, well. Do you have a better idea?" Luke snapped turning back to the table. 

        You looked at the map and grabbed (a conveniently placed) pair of scissors. You ignored Luke's interested look and cut out the Gulf of Mexico. You walked over to the dart board in the room and took one of the darts and stuck the paper to the board. You grabbed another dart and stepped back from the board. You felt Luke behind you. You raised your arm and threw the dart at the board. It landed with a  _thunk._

You turned to Luke and motioned to the dart board.

        "How do you come up with such simple ideas?" Luke chuckled and removed the map from the board. The dart had landed on the coast of Florida.

        "So, Florida?"

        Luke nodded, "Florida."

        You smiled, "Alright, I've been meaning to work on my tan."


	2. Part 2

        You groaned when someone nudged your side with their foot. Without opening your eyes you spoke slowly, "Unless you want to keep that foot I suggest you stop and tell me what you want."

        "As funny as that would be to see..." he trailed off. You opened your eyes and squinted at the sun that assaulted your eyes. Standing above you (and consequently blocking your sun) was the grinning asshole you called a boyfriend. Luke was smirking, his scar crinkled cutely  ~~not that you would tell him that~~. his eyes were dulled from the gleaming blue they were when you first met years ago. Trying to conquer Olympus really takes a lot out of a person. 

        When Luke shifted in the sand you sighed and sat up on your towel, brushing the dusting of sand on your shoulder off. You knew what was happening, and you didn't agree with it one bit. But no matter what you said, Luke was admitted about completing his plan.

        "I suppose trying to convince you would waste my breath?" You asked as you grabbed that hand he offered you. Standing up you grabbed your sunglasses and put them over your eyes. You and Luke worked in silence for a moment while collecting your items and walking off the beach. When you reached that boardwalk Luke turned to you with a small smile.       

         "I know it sucks (Y/N), but it has to be this way," Luke said, still trying to convince you of his plot. Normally you'd nod and move onto something else, hating auguring with Luke. Whenever you augured you felt a rift growing, and with what Luke was planning you feared a rift could ruin his health, both mental and physical. You loved him, you weren't doing that to him. But this time what he said irked you. 

        Stopping in your tracks you huffed, "'It sucks'? You are planning on the last remains of Thalia, Luke? Remember her? You want to destroy the only reason you, Annabeth, and I are alive and all you can say is that it sucks?! Seriously, what has happened to you? I joined you because I wanted to help you, but this is too far. I love you Luke but I can't do this."

        With that, you picked up your bag you had dropped and rushed in Luke's opposite direction. Ignoring his calls and the look you were getting from onlookers you continued down the boardwalk. When you heard Luke's calls fade out you allowed yourself to slow down and collapse on a nearby bench as sobs began to shake your shoulders. The Luke you knew, the Luke you  _loved_ would never in a million years suggest anything that would hurt Thalia or her tree. So it hurts to admit to yourself that this wasn't the Luke that you loved. 

        The Luke you loved would randomly show up at your cabin window and take you on midnight walks (after vigorously studying the harpies' paths). He always made sure you were far away from any pranks he and his siblings planned. He would hand you the flag during Capture The Flag to you so your cabin would win (when you were on the same team of course). He made sure you were always comfortable and happy. The guy who said your shorts didn't go with your body? Covered in some green concoction. You complained about your pillows being lumpy? The next night you had brand new pillows.

        This wasn't your Luke. This was Kronos' Luke. You hated it.

        And most of all, you hated that you still loved him.


End file.
